NIghtmare or Daydream?
by kittypirate17
Summary: A request from valcreative. SokkaxAang,SokkaxToph, KataraxAang, KataraxZuko. VERY SHORT.One shot


Nightmare or Daydream?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

A/N: This is partly a request from my best friend valcreative. I LOVE YOU SISTA!

Aang has been having terrifying nightmares lately, unable to sleep for more than a few hours at a time. He assumed the fetal position often at night, babbling about his friend Toph or something like that. He remembers the time that he kissed Katara in a daydream, and that made him go back to sleep. He was confused at this complicated thing called love. Or was it lust that he was really feeling? He could not tell, and that worried him. He did not want to hurt Katara in any way, but he wanted her so bad. Perhaps that is why he was having all of these nightmares. He had finally gotten to sleep when the Katara kiss dream was happening again.

Katara and Sokka were talking about ways to help Aang sleep better, when the sleepwalking boy had approached them, lips puckered, saliva dripping like a waterfall. Katara took his arm to lay him back down, but he scooped her up and said "Kiss me, Katara." The befuddled girl did not know what to say or do, so she just went along with it, thinking that since she didn't want to wake him, she closed her eyes tightly and puckered her lips in sync with his. Their lips were about to touch, Sokka's hand had been kissed in place of his sister's lips.

"What to you think you are doing, Katara?" he said calmly and quietly, so not to wake him up.

"I didn't want to wake him up, so I just wanted to help him get more sleep by playing along with his dream."

"You do know that he has a crush on you right?" said Sokka coolly and placed his hands on his hips mockingly.

Blushing, Katara said "No! He does not have a crush on me!" she quickly changed the subject to Sokka's nonexistent love life. "So you know that Toph has a crush on YOU, don't you?" she smirked as she said that.

Scratching his head, Sokka said "Why do you think that?"

"Oh never mind." She looked over to the sleeping Aang and she said "so what do you suppose we do about him" she thumbed over to him.

Sokka looked over and said "If he wants to date you, then he has to pass my test." He had an eerie gleam in his eyes.

"What are you thinking? You didn't make Jet take a test of any kind!" she blushed and hid her face in her hand.

"Yeah, but I never liked him from the start, so I judged that it would be useless to try it on him." He then adjusted his voice to make it sound like Katara's and took Aang in his arms and gave him a colossal kiss, tongue and all. The sleeping Aang bought his arms up to Sokka's head, thinking that this was his Katara.

Katara was both mortified and turned on at the same time, having the feeling that she did not want to see this, but refusing to look away. She was blushing very badly, and Toph was too. Even though Toph was blind, her power granted her the ability to make out shapes and sizes, but not so much specific features. She still knew that Sokka was kissing Aang, and she was 100 percent turned on. _Succulent Sokka plus Twinkle Toes equals porn!_ She thought as she wished that she could see it in great detail.

Sokka's and Aang's tongues were locked in a battle of epic proportions when Aang finally opened his eyes. He was horrified to see that the sweet vixen he was exchanging saliva with was not his Katara, but Sokka. He tried to push away, but Sokka's hold on Aang was too strong. Finally, he gave up trying to escape and replaced his arms around Sokka's neck and continued the epic kiss. _This isn't so bad. Pretend it's Katara and everything will be alright._ He closed his eyes so he could not see Sokka's face. When they were finished, Aang put his head on Sokka's shoulder and he realized that Katara was not the one he wanted all this time. It was Sokka that was the real prize.

"Katara, he failed the test. He's too good of a kisser to be dating you. I will take him in your place." He swept Aang up off of his feet and gave him another kiss. This one was shorter and tenderer, no tongue and more love was felt instead of dirty lust.

Zuko had seen the whole thing from the corner of everyone's eye as the Blue Spirit. He was both horrified, like Aang was when he had woken up, but at the same time he felt lucky. He could pursue Katara more easily with Jet, Haru, and Aang out of the way. He slid next to her, and lifted his mask to kiss her, not as colossal as Sokka gave Aang, but still rather lovingly. The butterflies in Katara's stomach were fluttering with passion, and she bought Zuko in closer with her hands on the sides of Zuko's face.

Toph was jealous and lonely. She could not have been loved by her teammates, or anybody else. She hung her head and silently cried, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, softly comforting her. She heard Sokka's voice say to her "I love you." She turned to him, blushing and placing her body into his waiting arms. He was holding her tight when he said fiendishly "I'm bisexual. That's right." He looked to his friends and Zuko. "None of you are safe"


End file.
